I Didn't Ask for This!
by Ayano27
Summary: [A Rewrite of A Trip to Italy with Class 3A!] Tsuna just wanted a normal life. He didn't ask to be the heir to the most prestigous mafia famiglia in the world, he didn't ask to get a Spartan tutor from hell, and he was sure he never asked for a school field trip to Italy of all places! DAMN IT REBORN!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Really Didn't Ask for This

 **Author:** Ayano27

 **Timeline:** Post-Rainbow Arc

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

 **Summary:** [A Rewrite of A Trip to Italy with Class 3A!] Tsuna just wanted a normal life. He didn't ask to be the heir to the most prestigous mafia famiglia in the world, he didn't ask to get a Spartan tutor from hell, and he was sure he never asked for a school field trip to Italy of all places! DAMN IT REBORN!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Didn't Ask for a Trip to Italy**

* * *

If there were two things Sawada Tsunayoshi, student of Namimori-Chuu and soon to be Vongola Neo Primo, did whenever it was Nezu's lessons, they would be daydreaming or sleeping. Today, Tsuna chose to do the former rather than the latter. He was thinking of marrying his one and only crush as usual.

Of course, it went only so far when he felt a rumpled piece of paper was thrown at him by one of his bullies in class. Tsuna sighed as he snapped out of his day dream and chose to observe his surrounding instead.

His brown eyes first locked onto one certain silveret who was busy playing his phone. He was none other than Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's best friend, storm guardian, and (self-proclaimed) right hand man. Tsuna felt a bit jealous as he remembered the fact that Gokudera would still probably understand the lesson even if he wasn't paying any attention to it.

Tsuna's attention turned to his other best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, one of the male school idol and baseball star, who was sleeping like a log behind his text book. Tsuna felt a small smile crept up to his lips. Just like Yamamoto to sleep in class without care for the world.

The next person he saw was Kozato Enma, his red headed best friend and fellow (unwilling) boss in training, who was desperately trying not to fell asleep, probably not wanting Adelheid to suddenly come in and scold Enma for not paying attention in class.

Tsuna was about to move onto someone else when the door to his classroom was slid open rather harshly by –Tsuna's eyes widened- none other than his home tutor, Reborn, or as he was known in that costume he was wearing, Reboyama-sensei. What was the greatest hitman in the world doing here, Tsuna didn't know and frankly, didn't want to know.

Tsuna panicked and immediately woke up Yamamoto by shaking his body a bit harshly while whispering rather loudly to Gokudera that Reborn was there. After he woke Yamamoto, Tsuna turned to Enma and was glad that the red head was now on full alert after hearing the door. Like Tsuna, Enma was also quite pale when he saw Reborn.

Reborn was followed by Dino (cue squeals from the fan girls), who was bringing a pile of papers with him. What the paper's content was, Tsuna had no idea. Nor did he have any idea as to what those papers were for. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't some kind of a surprise test or something.

Reborn jumped onto the table and gestured Nezu to lean down, and then whispered something to his ear. Nezu's eyes widened and nodded, before he turned to the class and said, "Well, everyone… Reboyama has some announcement to make."

Reborn smirked. "Well everyone… it is my pleasure to tell you that you will not go to Kyoto for your field trip next month… but to Italy, Sicily to be exact. All expense paid by the Vongola enterprise." At that, the class cheered, except Tsuna and Enma, who paled. "Now don't be wrong, the other classes also got this treatment, so you're nothing special. They just got different treatment." Some of the students groaned, but they were too excited to care much about it. "We will be staying in the Vongola Mansion for the week we are there."

' _WHAT THE HELL?! REBORN!'_ Tsuna so wanted to scream out loud at Reborn, but he couldn't, so he settled screaming inside his mind, knowing that the tutor from hell would be able to read his thoughts anyway. _'A TRIP?! TO ITALY?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!'_

Suddenly, his intuition went haywire and when he saw the glint on Reborn's eyes, he knew he shouldn't have thought that.

After some loud cheering, Reborn silenced them, then gestured toward the forms that Dino was carrying and said, "These are the Parental Consent form your parents need to sign. If they don't sign it by the end of the week, you won't be able to go on the field trip. Do not even attempt to forge their signature. We will know." He said ominously. "As for passports, please hand in your student ID to your class representative. Class representative, you can give the ID to Dino-sensei. We will take care of it from there. For the signatures, don't worry, we will handle it. The government also sponsored this trip after all."

' _LIES!'_ Tsuna thought, knowing it was a lie because of his intuition.

Tsuna sighed, knowing that Reborn would get his way one way or another. He couldn't complain about this trip. But seriously, what the hell was Reborn thinking? Bringing his classmates to the heart of the Cosa Nostra? Was he insane? They could get hurt! And Tsuna didn't want any more innocent people getting dragged into the mafia! Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru were enough!

"Your English lesson will be replaced with Italian lesson…" Tsuna stopped listening and shook his head in despair and let his forehead hit his table. He hoped his mom wouldn't allow him to go.

Tsuna should have remembered that most of the time, things happen exactly the opposite of what he hoped.

* * *

"A trip to Italy? Sure, you can go! In fact, the kids, Bianchi, and I are also going to Sicily! Your father invited us there! So maybe we can meet up later, Tsu-kun!" Nana said cheerfully, signing the form with the pen Reborn had given moments before.

Tsuna couldn't believe it! His father inviting his mom to the same place the class was going on the same time?

It couldn't be coincidence!

* * *

Reborn watched as his student sulked in his room, obviously not happy that he was allowed to go to Italy by his mom. Reborn tsk-ed and kicked Tsuna right on the stomach, causing the brunet to shriek in pain and sat up. "What the hell, Reborn?!"

"Stop sulking." Reborn told him disapprovingly. "A boss do not sulk." He chided, waving his Leon-gun threateningly, causing Tsuna to pale and gulp. "Why are you sulking anyway?" he asked, even if he already knew the answer to it.

"Like you didn't know!" Tsuna scoffed. "A trip to Italy? What are you thinking Reborn? They could be in danger! We're going to the heart of mafia after all! What if they are injured? Or worse, killed? They are already in danger knowing me at all! They are going to be in more danger if they know who I am!"

"Not my idea. Well, not really. Nono, Iemitsu, and I came up with this idea together." Reborn answered nonchalantly. "The purpose of the trip is to give them more protection and lessons on self defense. That way, they would be more protected, especially what with the many assassination attempts on you that have occurred the past year." He said. "And who knows? Maybe there are a few of your classmates who are worthy to be part of the Vongola in the future." He shrugged, smirking.

"Don't you dare include them in the mafia more than they are involved right now, Reborn. They are just innocent people!" Tsuna retorted angrily, fire in his eyes. His eyes showed the determination to not let his oblivious (and stupid) classmates to be involved in their gruesome world, to live their ignorant lives.

Reborn felt pride blossoming in his chest. His student had grown so far… and he would be a damn fine boss who would protect the innocent and the weak, just like his ancestor, the Vongola Primo.

Reborn smirked and turned around, already lying on his hammock. "Just go to sleep, Dame-Tsuna. You'd need plenty of rest." He said innocently. "And… don't disturb my sleep, **unless you want to die**." He said ominously.

He heard Tsuna gulped before turning around on his bed.

Reborn's smirk just widened.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is a revamped version of A Trip to Italy with Class 3A! I found the previous version sucked. Some plot holes and also, the grammar. I won't say this one is better in terms of grammar, but I'd like to think my grammar has improved since then. I also personally think that this version is better than the previous one, and I hope you also think the same.

I don't promise I will update this regularly, or if I will update fast. Real life is being a, well… a bitch. School works and what not, especially with my mid terms coming. But I'll try to update this fic when I have the time, key word being try.

So enjoy this story and see you soon!

P.S. As for The True Sky, no, I'm not abandoning it, but no, I won't probably update soon. Mid terms start next week after all.

P.P.S. Anyone notice how I just write 'crush' on the first paragraph and didn't elaborate any further on it? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Didn't Ask for This!

 **Author:** Ayano27

 **Timeline:** Post-Rainbow Arc

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

 **Summary:** [A Rewrite of A Trip to Italy with Class 3A!] Tsuna just wanted a normal life. He didn't ask to be the heir to the most prestigious mafia famiglia in the world, he didn't ask to get a spartan tutor from hell, and he was sure he never asked for a school field trip to Italy of all places! DAMN IT REBORN!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Didn't Ask for an Impromptu Show Off!**

* * *

Two days passed too fast for Tsuna's liking. Tomorrow was the day they had to return the blasted waiver and receive their passports and visas. Of course, those who couldn't get their parents to sign their passports were not going to get their passports and visas, but Tsuna doubt that any parents would deny their child a free trip to Italy.

God, why must his mom agreed so readily to sign the waiver? Why couldn't she just say no?

Oh right, Nana was also going to go to Italy to meet his father.

(At least it was tomorrow, not today. Tsuna could still pretend that they weren't going to go to Italy.)

(Tsuna ignored the fact that they were learning Italian right now.)

Sighing, he tried to focus his attention to Dino who was currently teaching in front, though he was failing miserably at that.

Just like what Reborn had said a few days ago, their English lessons were replaced with Italian lessons. The other classes also had their English lessons replaced with the language the country destination of their class trip used (unless it was an English speaking country), so really, no unfair treatment.

Reborn, Nono, and his dad had really planned this all carefully. Treating all the schools into a trip out of the country to lessen the suspicion of other mafia famiglias… Enemy famiglia would never think that Nono would bring his heir to Italy for the danger, and would likely go to the most unlikely country, thinking that Nono sent him there, though in truth Tsuna would be right under their noses…

Clever, but really risky. Risky for Tsuna that is. Tsuna didn't want his classmates to find out about him being heir. Nope, not at all, thank you!

(Tsuna had a feeling that one of the reason why Reborn, Nono, and Iemitsu brought his class to Italy of all places, besides protecting him and throwing off his scent off the enemies' noses, was actually to do exactly that.)

Huh, the Vongola must have spent so much money for this whole thing… not that it would cause even a dent on their money, Tsuna was sure.

' _As long as I don't have to do paperwork for anything relating to this trip…'_ He thought, sighing once again. _'I've had enough with the paperwork caused by my guardians.'_

"… na! Tsuna!" Dino's voice called, pulling him from his own thoughts. Tsuna looked up to see Dino looking at him in concerned. He hadn't even realized Dino had come to his table. He glanced behind Dino, to see students' papers and books strewn all over because of Dino's clumsiness making an appearance when he was approaching Tsuna's table.

Wow, Tsuna must have been really deep in his thoughts not to realize all the commotion his big brother figure had created in the short distance between the board to his table.

"Dino-sa- err, Dino-sensei? Are you alright?" Tsuna stumbled at Dino's name. He had been so used to calling Dino with '-san' that he needed to remind himself that they were in school right now and the appropriate suffix to call a teacher was '-sensei', not '-san'.

"I should be the one asking you that. Did Reborn force you to stay up all night, last night?" the blond asked with an eyebrow raised and a hand on his right hip.

"Yeah. Sorry, Dino-sensei." Tsuna grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head lightly.

"Oi, haneuma, let juudaime do whatever he wants! He's tired!" Gokudera demanded, glaring at the blond. "Juudame, please ignore haneuma! I'll stop him if he bothers you again!" there came the loyal puppy look.

"I'm not going to ask Tsuna to pay attention, don't worry. Tsuna already knows what I'm teaching after all." Dino replied, shrugging.

"Ano, sensei! I don't think Dame-Tsuna would know any Italian." Kaneda Osamu sneered, giving Tsuna the stinky eyes. "And why are you acting so familiar with Dame-Tsuna anyway, sensei? Surely he is not worth your time!" Osamu's jeering was followed by agreements from most of the students, who also shot Tsuna a mocking stare.

Dino's eyes narrowed at that, but he forced himself to calm down, seeing as these students didn't know any better and that they were civilians. "I am familiar with him because he is my little brother, and as his big brother, I do, in fact, know that Tsuna knows what we are learning right now."

Several gasps were heard. "No way! Dame-Tsuna is Dino-sensei's younger brother? You don't look anything alike!" one of Dino's fan girls exclaimed in disbelief. "I won't believe it till Dame-Tsuna proves that he can speak Italian fluently with a native!"

"Not to mention that Sawada's Japanese." Another student, one more cold headed and wasn't exactly Tsuna's bully, pointed out. "Dino-sensei, on the other hand, is obviously an Italian, born and bred."

"Tsuna's half-Italian from his father's side(1). He just takes more after his maman." Dino replied. "And sure, Tsuna can prove it. Can you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna gulped. He'd love to pretend that he couldn't speak Italian, to pretend that he was really dame, but if Reborn caught wind of him not speaking Italian fluently, Reborn would kill him. He had no other choice. So reluctantly, he stood up and faced Dino.

"Okay, so we are going to show you all how to introduce yourself in Italian as well as holding a simple, every day conversation." Dino started. _**"Buon giorno. Mi chiamo Dino. Come ti chiami?"**_ A few girls squealed hearing Dino speak Italian.

" _ **Buon Giorno Signore Dino, mi chiamo Tsuna."**_ Tsuna answered fluently. The Vongola family had discovered that Tsuna, despite being dame, was actually very talented in the art of language. He was able to master a foreign language to fluency in a short time under proper guidance(2). Tsuna had mastered Italian (and the other languages Reborn taught him after that) like a duck to water. _**"Come stai?"**_

" _ **Sto bene, Tsuna. Come vanno le cose?"**_ Dino asked back, inwardly smirking as he saw the students' dumbfounded look at Tsuna's ability to speak Italian as fluent as natives like Dino.

" _ **Bene, grazie."**_ Tsuna replied, sighing at the end. "Are we done, Dino-sensei?" switching back to Japanese, wanting for this impromptu showing off Dino had arranged to end.

" _ **Sí."**_ Dino smiled. "You can sit now, Tsuna." The blond told the brunet. He then turned towards the whole class. "As you can see, Tsuna is as fluent as I am in Italian." Dino started.

"As expected of juudaime!" Gokudera put on a smug look.

"Ahaha, cool Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave a thumbs up.

"Also, one more thing, guys. I do not tolerate any bullying in my class, so if I catch any of you call Tsuna 'dame' again, or even bully any of your classmates, you will face consequences. Is that clear?"

The students all nodded quietly, still too stunned to say anything else.

"Okay, now guys! Let's get back to our lesson!"

Tsuna couldn't wait till this all was over.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** *Cautiously peeks over the table* Um… hi?

I'm so sorry for the _**really**_ late update, for this fic and any other fics I have. I've returned shortly just to deliver this update, ahaha… *nervous laughter* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry if it didn't meet up with your expectations. *bows*

I still don't promise regular updates, since finals coming up, but guess what! After finals, I have a one month holiday! So hopefully, I can catch up with all of my fics, then.

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I love you guys!

* * *

 **Add. Note:**

Technically, Tsuna would be 1/32 (or something) Italian by blood, however, the mafia only allows Italian to be Mafiosi, especially bosses like Iemitsu, so legally, Iemitsu should be Italian.

Headcanon time! My headcanon is that despite being dame, Tsuna's good in foreign languages. I mean, not everyone can just come up with move names in foreign language on the spot! (I mean, he named X-Burner, Mantello di Vongola Primo, and the likes on the spot, midst battle. While they are really simple Italian, but how would you explain that Tsuna can just come up with it out of the blue if he had not known any Italian and English vocabularies and simple grammar beforehand? But that's just me…)

* * *

 **Italian Coversation**

"Good morning, my name is Dino. What's your name?"

"Good morning, Mr. Dino, My name is Tsuna."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How are things?"

"Fine, thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I Didn't Ask for This!

 **Author:** Ayano27

 **Timeline:** Post-Rainbow Arc

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

 **Summary:** [A Rewrite of A Trip to Italy with Class 3A!] Tsuna just wanted a normal life. He didn't ask to be the heir to the most prestigious mafia famiglia in the world, he didn't ask to get a spartan tutor from hell, and he was sure he never asked for a school field trip to Italy of all places! DAMN IT REBORN!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Didn't Ask for a Fancy Jet Ride!**

* * *

Tsuna's right eye twitched and he was pretty sure he was gaping at the sight in front of him. He barely registered the awed voices that escaped his classmates and Math teacher's lips upon the sight of the absolutely big and grand _private_ jet with the large golden and blue logo of the Vongola Famiglia painted upon its body proudly.

Of course, of all things the Vongola could get for their flight to Italy, it'd be a fancy jet of all things. From how big the jet was, Tsuna wouldn't be too surprised if it had at least two floors. Yeah, considering the Vongola's wealth, that did not sound too farfetched, especially if they had the money to sponsor a whole school to various countries in the first place.

Still… wasn't this just a little bit too much? Tsuna would be fine with just a normal plane, in all honesty.

"Whoa… this jet sure is big and cool…" he heard one of his classmates, Sasaki Hajime, commented, a little bit quietly, probably because he was still far too overwhelmed. "And we're going to ride this thing? Just how rich is the Vongola…?"

"I wonder if the other classes are also using this jet type to their destination…" Fukuzawa Hinako questioned, still staring at the jet with wide eyes behind her pair of red framed glasses. She even had to rub her eyes and adjust her glasses back to make sure that she was really seeing what she was seeing and not just imagining things.

"Isn't this a bit too much though?" And Tsuna wanted to cheer because at least someone agreed with him, despite that person being one of Tsuna's more unpleasant classmates, Aoki Daichi. "I mean, a jet this fancy… what is the Vongola made of, _gold_?! Does the Vongola CEO shit bars of gold or something? No one can be this rich, right?!"

Unless you were in the mafia and was the boss of one of the cosa nostra's most prominent famiglias—but there was no way Tsuna was going to tell them that. That would scare them. Even if it didn't, his classmates but his friends wouldn't even believe Tsuna's words, anyways. Who would want to believe the words of a dame, anyways?

"What are you saying? This is just one of the Vongola's older jets. The new ones are far fancier and sleeker." Reborn cut off their discussion before it could get any further, sounding a little bit annoyed by their too easily overwhelmed personas, probably. "Now get in line already. We're on schedule right now." He all but ordered.

Noticing the darkening atmosphere (because none of his classmates were _that_ oblivious), they all immediately lined up properly, making two lines of boys and girls. The class representatives led them into the plane in an orderly fashion, far be it for them to leave a bad first impression, even if the boss of the whole Vongola wasn't here to see them.

Tsuna was a bit relieved to see that the inside was pretty much normal… well, as normal as a private jet can get. It seemed that the passenger seats and the rest of the plane were divided by a wall and a door behind the last rows of the seats. If Tsuna had to guess, what was beyond the door was a room where they can relax and have fun while waiting for several hours before they arrive in Italy.

He sat in between Gokudera and Yamamoto, both whom looked excited to go to Italy. "Juudaime, are you excited?! We're going to Italy!" the silver haired storm guardian asked, his green eyes were sparkling at the idea of being in his homeland with his dearest boss. "I will definitely show you the wonders of Italy, Juudaime!"

As long as there wasn't anything remotely connected to the mafia, Tsuna was fine. Maybe the trip could even be a normal, _study trip_.

… Who was he trying to fool? No one would believe that if they knew what Tsuna knew.

"Gokudera, can I join?" Yamamoto butted in, the smile that was always on his face seemed to have gone wider because of the excitement he was feeling.

As predicted, Gokudera's personality turned a whole one hundred and eighty degrees in reply, the bright smile turned into an angry scowl and the sparkles in his eyes disappeared in an instant. "Haa?! Why would I want you to butt into my private Italia tour with Juudaime?! Go find your own tour guide, baseball idiot!"

"Aww, but aren't we friends?" Yamamoto protested with no heat.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at his best friends and guardians' antics. Their usual banter lifted up his mood, if only a bit. He found himself worrying less about the whole trip.

They all went quiet when the sound system pinged and the voice of the captain welcomed them. To Tsuna's relief, there was no mention of anything remotely related to him and his guardians. Reborn must have warned them not to address him so publically with the civilians here. After all, their purpose of bringing Tsuna and his classmates to Italy was to protect them from an enemy famiglia's attack, and while the Vongola had thoroughly checked their backgrounds, they couldn't be too careful to let something damning slip, even if it seemed miniscule at first.

Tsuna also had to be grateful that none of his more violent guardians, barring Gokudera, was here in the plane with them. Tsuna shuddered to think what would happen if they were here. They'd probably never make it to Italy in the first place, because once Hibari and Mukuro were in the same vicinity, a fight would have broken out, and Ryohei would join in, much to Tsuna's misery.

If they'd been here, they would have destroyed the plane, and if they destroyed the plane, guess who had to handle the paperwork? Not them, for sure.

Fortunately, they were on a different plane ride, not a same one either. Well, at least not Hibari.

… Tsuna was then reminded that since as Reborn had informed him beforehand, his guardians would all be in Italy with him, which meant that Hibari and Mukuro were going to live under the same roof, which meant fight would break out, which meant property damage, which also meant paperwork that _Tsuna_ had to deal with.

In an instant, Tsuna's previously cheery mood darkened as he banged his head softly to the back of the seat in front of him in misery.

His life was never going to be easy, huh?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** DON'T SHOOT!

I come bearing a new chapter as a valentine gift for all of my readers! Thank you for being patient with me by waiting for this new chapter to be out! I'm also grateful to those who have taken their time to read, favorite, and followed this fic! To be honest, I am not that satisfied with this chapter, as it feels more like a filler chapter than an actual one. TwT)

If you notice, I made Tsuna's classmates less… well, less dumb, because I've noticed in many class trip fics that the authors made Tsuna's classmates incredibly oblivious and sometimes even acted downright rude in front of the Vongola people. We all have to remember that they would have tried to act in their best attitude in front of influential people, if only to put a good first impression to the person they want to impress. Plus, Japanese are generally polite and respectful? I don't know if I'm just stereotyping or not, but from what I've read and heard, Japanese tends to act polite and respectful, especially in front of a new company, so acting oblivious down to the point of being rude is somewhat… weird to write when it came to Japanese, so I decided to make them less dumb.

That might just be me though. Sorry if I offend anyone by saying this .

Once again, thank you for reading this fic! You guys are the best, and buon san valentino to you all, mi amico!


End file.
